Vin Diesel
Mark Sinclair Vincent (* 18. Juli 1967 in New York City), bekannt unter seinem Künstlernamen Vin Diesel, ist ein US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler. Leben Vin Diesel wurde von seiner Mutter und seinem Stiefvater in Greenwich Village aufgezogen und ist afro-amerikanischer und italienischer Abstammung. Seinen leiblichen Vater lernte er nie kennen. Obwohl sein Stiefvater Schauspiellehrer war, kam er eher zufällig zu seiner ersten Rolle: Mit sieben Jahren verschaffte er sich mit Freunden Zugang zu einem Theater, um es zu verwüsten. Sie wurden auf frischer Tat ertappt, erhielten thumb|150px statt einer Strafe jedoch 20 US-Dollar und die Aufgabe, täglich nach der Schule für ein Stück zu proben. Es folgten weitere Rollen auf verschiedenen New Yorker Theaterbühnen, die jedoch schlecht bezahlt wurden. Dank seines Muskeltrainings konnte er sich im Alter von 17 Jahren als Türsteher diverser Clubs etwas Geld dazuverdienen. Sein Englisch-Studium am College brach er nach drei Jahren ab, um nach Hollywood zu gehen. Trotz s einer Theater-Erfahrung hatte er keinen Erfolg und kam nach New York zurück. Sein Interesse am Film war jedoch ungebrochen, und nach der Lektüre des Buchs „feature films at used car prices“ (Spielfilme zu Gebrauchtwagen-Preisen) drehte er kurzerhand seinen eigenen Film, für den er das Drehbuch schrieb, Regie führte und als Hauptdarsteller agierte. Sein Erstling Multi-Facial wurde auch bei den Filmfestspielen in Cannes gezeigt und begeisterte die Kritiker. Durch Multi-Facial wurde auch Steven Spielberg auf ihn aufmerksam, der ihn für eine Rolle in Der Soldat James Ryan engagierte. Dies bedeutete seinen Durchbruch in Hollywood und Hauptrollen in Pitch Black, The Fast and the Furious, Triple X und anderen Actionfilmen. Im April 2005 kam die erste Komödie mit Vin Diesel in die Kinos: Der Babynator. Auch wenn man Diesel hauptsächlich als Bösewicht oder coolen Helden kennt, hat er seine Kinokarriere letztendlich doch seinem ambitionierten Engagement als Filmemacher und seinen Fähigkeiten als ernsthafter Darsteller im Drama Multi Facial zu verdanken. Erneut stellte er dies unter Beweis, als Sidney Lumet ihn in der Hauptrolle des Gerichtsdramas Find Me Guilty besetzte. Der Film stand im Wettbewerb der Berlinale 2006. Diesel hat einen Zwillingsbruder, den Filmeditor Paul Vincent. In seiner Rolle als Riddick in den beiden Filmen Pitch Black − Planet der Finsternis und Riddick: Chroniken eines Kriegers ist er so erfolgreich, dass ein Computerspiel mit dem Titel The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay im Jahr 2004 thumbveröffentlicht wurde, in dem die Vorgeschichte zu beiden Filmen aus der Sicht Riddicks nachgespielt werden kann. Das Spiel selbst wurde von seinem selbstgegründeten Unterhaltungsunternehmen Tigon Studios mitentwickelt. Aufgrund der guten Verkaufszahlen des Spiels selber erschien am 23. April 2009 die Fortsetzung The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena. Entwickler waren wieder die Tigon Studios. Fast gleichzeitig mit der Fortsetzung Assault on Dark Athena veröffentlichte er im März 2009 auch das Computerspiel Wheelman zusammen mit dem Tigon Studios, in dem er die Hauptrolle spielt. Ende Juli 2012 begannen die Dreharbeiten für den sechsten Teil der Fast-and-Furious-Reihe, dessen Premiere im Mai 2013 stattfand. Diesel fungierte daran wieder als ein Hauptdarsteller und Produzent. Daneben dreht er den dritten Teil der Riddick-Reihe, Riddick: Dead Man Stalking, der voraussichtlich 2013 erscheinen soll. Filmografie *1990: Zeit des Erwachens (Awakenings, nicht im Abspann erwähnt) *1994: Multi-Facial (auch Drehbuch, Regie und Produktion) *1997: Strays – Lebe Dein Leben (auch Drehbuch, Regie und Produktion) *1998: Der Soldat James Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) *1999: Der Gigant aus dem All (The Iron Giant, Stimme) *2000: Risiko – Der schnellste Weg zum Reichtum (Boiler Room) *2000: Pitch Black – Planet der Finsternis (Pitch Black) *2001: The Fast and the Furious *2001: Knockaround Guys *2002: xXx – Triple X (xXx, auch Produktion) *2003: Extreme Rage (A Man Apart, auch Produktion) *2004: Riddick: Chroniken eines Kriegers (The Chronicles of Riddick, auch Produktion) *2004: Riddick: Krieger der Finsternis (The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury, Stimme) *2005: Der Babynator (The Pacifier) *2006: Find Me Guilty – Der Mafiaprozess (Find Me Guilty) *2006: The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift *2008: Babylon A.D. *2009: Fast & Furious – Neues Modell. Originalteile. (Fast & Furious) *2011: Fast & Furious Five (Fast Five) *2013: Fast & Furious 6 Sonstiges *Als Anspielung auf die Übermenschlichkeit bzw. Unbesiegbarkeit, mit der er in den meisten seiner Filme dargestellt wird, haben sich die Vin Diesel Facts etabliert, als Vorbild dienten die weiter verbreiteten Chuck Norris Facts, die auf die Überlegenheit Chuck Norris' anspielen. *Seine deutschen Synchronsprecher sind Martin Keßler und Marco Kröger. Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:US-Amerikanischer Schauspieler Kategorie:Filmschauspieler